<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by AKnightOfAGoodKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788423">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing'>AKnightOfAGoodKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Intimacy, Other, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow suffered the cold the worst, Jack second.</p><p>
  <b>[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A submission for a Discord event server. :3 I don't think this ship is going to win, but I'm up for the challenge and I just love Kizuna.</p><p>Shout out to Jaden for the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crow never liked the cold all too much. It reminded him of winters living under broken roofs and cracked floors, of junk yards blanketed with snow and ice, of the season stealing what little heat he could produce in his own. It always started with his hands and feet, his fingers and toes stiffened and numb, and even when he received gloves and socks for the first time in his life, the joints between his bones didn't listen half the time, though he ignored their protest and kept doing whatever he was doing. </p><p>It was the same even now, more than a decade later, when he was living in his own place with running electricity, hot water, and his own room and bed. When he owned more than just a pair of pants, a tank top, and a vest. Now, when he had his own business and a jacket to go with it. Winter, in all his years, was never expectionally nice. </p><p>So, coming home late after a cold day of deliveries, Crow was more than happy to get back to the garage where there was heating and shelter from the weather. He sighed loughly in relief as he took off his helmet, shivering at the temperature difference between his skin and the warmer air. Yūsei was at his laptop, barely pausing to turn around to say, "Welcome home."</p><p>Crow smiled, putting his helmet down. "I'm home," he said. This was something he was glad they were doing again, something he'd missed during the time they were apart. "You almost done? It's getting late."</p><p>Yūsei shurgged, turning back to his screen. "Just a few more things."</p><p>"Are you finishing it early?"</p><p>"Yeah, but about a week."</p><p>Crow quietly removed the gloves he wore while riding. He didn't need to sneak up behind Yūsei for this, not when the crab was too focused on his work to even notice anything, but he was careful, grabbing the back of Yūsei's top and sticking a cold, stiff hand under. </p><p>That got a yelp from Yūsei who jumped up from his seat just a little, and he grabbed Crow by the wrist to shove it away. "Crow!" he shouted, frowning almost annoyingly, and he gave his brother a disapproving look.</p><p>The bird smiled widely, holding out his hands in mocked surrender with a snicker. "If you're almost done," he said, "then you should go to bed afterwards, Yūsei." He gave back an expectant look, raising an eyebrow as if daring Yūsei to argue. "And come warm me up. You know how easy I get cold."</p><p>Yūsei thinned his lips, but he let out a sigh and nodded. "I'll be up in a bit," he replied. </p><p>Crow snickered, proud that he won, and he headed upstairs. He trusted Yūsei to keep his word, so he went to his room to change out of his work attire into something more comfortable: a top and a pair of black spandex. He didn't stay there, however, going to the bathroom next to brush his teeth and wash his face. </p><p>Afterwards, he passed his room and opened the door to someone else's. This time, he had to be sneaky, careful not to step on creaky floorboards until he crossed the room and under the blankets. Ah, there was his personal heater, much faster than waiting for the feeling to get back to his hands and feet.</p><p>Without warning, Crow slipped his legs between Jack's, digging his toes into them, and pushed his hands into Jack's stomach. Jack's eyes burst open immediately, stunned by the feeling of ice against his skin. Crow just sank into the feeling of warmth, clinging closely without so much as an apology. </p><p>"Crow," Jack scowled irritatedly, pulling on Crow's ear in punishment, to which Crow turned his head to get away from and buried his face to Jack's chest. "What did I say about stabbing me with your ice picks?"</p><p>"I don't remember," Crow said, wishing Jack didn't have his shirt on. That would mean there would be more body heat and he could get warmer even faster. Sometimes, Crow wanted nothing more than to cut Jack open, crawl inside, and stay there until spring came. A grotesque imagine, but he didn't have a better way of describing it other than that it made him feel safe and comfortable. It wasn't his fault that Jack was the human heater between the three of them. </p><p>"I <em>said </em>to warm them up before you touch me," Jack said, grabbing Crow by the hands and started rubbing them between his own. It was like he was trying to start a fire, breathing onto them with hot breath. "Why do you always get like this?"</p><p>He was annoyed, yeah, but mostly kind of upset knowing that Crow was so cold. Amongst the three of them, the bird was always the one who got sick the easiest, and as much as Jack didn't mind taking care of him, he'd rather not have Crow sick in the first place. </p><p>"Maybe it's because you're so small," Jack filled in himself. </p><p>Crow huffed, but he was really comfortable and was too tired to fight the moment his head touched one of Jack's fluffy pillows. "Whatever," he said, accidentally yawning. "Are they warm enough yet?"</p><p>"No, but I'm not doing this to your feet."</p><p>"That's fine, I don't plan of moving. Give those back to me."</p><p>He pulled his hands away and placed them back on Jack's stomach, and this time, their temperature weren't so different and there wasn't much of a burn. Crow pressed his face back against Jack's chest again, taking in the scent of his heat. He loved it here, not that he'd admit it out loud. </p><p>Though he might have made some sort of noise that wasn't exactly negative.</p><p>"Night, Jack," Crow said. </p><p>Jack huffed. He placed a hand on Crow's back, rubbing it up and down his spine. He was being agreeable at the moment. "Night," he replied, pressing a kiss on top of Crow's head. It tickled pleasantly. </p><p>Crow didn't fall asleep immediately like he wanted to, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even, but he was waiting up on someone, someone he hoped didn't lose track of time again and forgot. Crow wouldn't be upset if he did, though just a bit disappointed.</p><p>But just as he was loosing his grip on his consciousness, the door opened, and tentative feet walked across the floorboards. A second person slipped under the blanket, filling up the space behind Crow.</p><p>"Made it," Crow said against Jack's chest. He felt movement above his head, but he didn't turn to it. He knew what they were doing. </p><p>"Yeah," Yūsei replied, pressing Jack's kiss to Crow's neck. It was warm and soft. </p><p>Crow sank even more into the bed, finally letting himself fall asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crow sees Jack's titties, and he puts his face in it. :3</p><p>Check out my YGO Tumblr: <a href="https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com">@the-kings-of-games</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>